magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Futari wa Nervous!
Japanese Title: 2人はナーバス! Concept / Plot Futari wa Nervous is a fictional magical girl anime that only exists inside "Sket Dance" real anime. Also it seems to be a parody of the real anime "Futari wa Pretty Cure". It is targeted at preteen girls, but is essentially part of the superhero genre. Despite the fact that the pre-transformation drama content accounts for about 90% of the show, due to the high quality of its action scenes, it has received wide acclaim and popularity. Marriage Blue (マリッジ・ブルー) is one of the protagonists of the anime. She is a young woman with twin ponytails who shows anxiety about her engagement and upcoming wedding, wondering if marrying her fiance is the right thing to do. Maternity Blue (マタニティ・ブルー) is the other protagonist of the anime. She is a young woman with a ponytail who is both married and pregnant, but who worries about the environment into which she is bringing a child. The storyline centers on how the two protagonists manage to defeat the mysterious villain despite their many personal anxieties. Appearance in Sket Dance Anime *'Episode 05:' A poster of "Futari wa Nervous!" and a package of Marriage Blue and Maternity Blue figurines appear in this episode. *'Episode 08:' Switch has a DVD and a Blueray of Futari wa Nervous, some scenes of the opening, their introduction and a supposed episode 3 titled "Grumbling contest in an open cafe" are shown. The first scene show the girls in their civilian forms at a cafe. Marriage Blue tells about the proposal of her boyfriend and the wedding preparations. She is very happy, but suddenly begins to question if its really okay to marry with that person. The second scene shows Maternity Blue (in her civilian form) and her mother-in-law at home. Maternity Blue want to go outside because her doctor tells her to do exercise and her mot her-in-law worries about her. Maternity Blue goes and start to think about her happiness in her marriage. Suddenly, she starts to question if she will be able to raise her upcoming baby. *'Episode 09:' A limited edition (only 10) of Maternity Blue figure is shown at the start of the episode. *'Episode 14:' A magazine with Futari wa Nervous content appear. Switch has an image on his PC. Also th e eyecatch show different figures and books about it. *'Episode 17:' Some posters and real size pictures are found in the Otaku Club room. *'Episode 23:' Otakura sings the Futari wa Nervous opening in a karaoke. In the eyecatch, Himeko cosplays as Marriage Blue and Momoka cosplays as Maternity Bl ue. *'Episode 42:' Momoka is singing the Futari wa Nervous opening song at a karaoke at the start of the episode. *'Episode 55:' Bossun do Marriage Blue and Maternity Blue paper figures. *'Episode 58:' A poster of Futari wa Nervous appear in the eyecatches of this episode. *'Episode 70:' A new picture of them is on a wall and a picture in swimsuits is shown on a magazine. Video Gallery Category:Others (without Show) Category:Show within a Show Category:2010-2019